


Our Little Corner

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory, driwed, oneus - Freeform, onewe - Freeform, our little corner, slight angst, weus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: a memory based story about two lovers





	1. Memory 1: Harin

_It was nighttime when I had first met up with Seoho by the playground. We made it our little meeting spot whenever we needed to get away and just have us time. We were close friends then. I still remember it as if it were yesterday. The way he ran over to me with the biggest smile on his face, frantically waving his hand and cheerfully calling out my name._

_It was a sight I never wanted to forget. It made me feel special. That he was excited to see me and not someone else. That his bright, beautiful smile was only just for me at that moment. I didn't know at the time I had started to develop a crush on him. We mostly sat on the slides and told each other our problems, sometimes giving advice on how to solve or heal them._

_Our first night was awkward believe it or not. It was like we forgot how to talk. I was the one to speak first. I was having trouble connecting with my younger sister around the time, unknowing of her best friend using her. Seoho had given me advice and at the time it didn't make sense to me. I still believe he was wise beyond his time. Then he shared having a problem with the new chapter we started in science._

_It was funny, seeing him get flustered when describing the human body. He looked cuter with a redden face. Though if you told him he looked cute, he'd deny it and became _ _passive aggressive_ _. Though, after sometime of teasing him, he had stopped hitting me when calling him cute. It made me feel special, like when he jogged over to me with that big smile that night. Our first had ended pretty early._


	2. Memory 2: Seoho

_It was a warm autumn night when we had met up. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and some one worded tee. Harin's style was a simple one and I often found myself wanting to mimic it. I did compliment him on it a few times and even joked about wearing his style. It surprised me when he said he wouldn't mind if I did._

_For that entire week I had worn his style. A few of our friends had made comments on it, most being were we a couple or something. Naturally we laughed it off and explained. But it was that autumn night, that warm autumn night that made me think about my relationship with Harin. Nothing in particular had happened on my end, but something seemed to be bothering Harin._

_It turned out he had started to crush on someone, but he didn't know whether to pursue it or let it die. He told me it'd change things and he didn't necessarily want a change. He and his crush were happy the way they were. It saddened me to hear he was having second thoughts about his crush. I never really thought about it, but what if he did get with his crush? What would become of us? Would we still have our nightly chats?_

_I gave him my honest answer. I wanted my best friend to be happy, even if it meant I would get pushed to the side. Harin's happiness was my top priory next to other priorities. The smile he gave me radiated. I felt I was looking at the heavens themselves. I didn't exactly know then, that the feeling was an inkling of my soon to grow crush on my best friend._


	3. Memory 3: Harin

_I had started to notice things about Seoho that I never had before in all of my years of being his friend. I didn't want to believe it, so I denied it. No matter how many times it made itself known to me, I buried it. Seoho was straight. I was... straight. Two straights couldn't make a couple. Yet no matter how much I denied it, I couldn't fight the urges. The urge to make excuses to be near him, touch him, flirt with him._

_I didn't go that night sometime in November. I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if I went. I didn't want to lose my best friend. Despite not having gone to the playground, Seoho had come to me. My heart swelled. He had come all this way to see me. I don't know how long I hugged him, but it was long enough that my mother had to interject._

_We talked in my room and I avoided talking about my crush. Seoho then suddenly brought up that he had a crush on someone too. My heart shattered that night. I couldn't look at him. I chased him out of my home. I didn't know that I had terribly hurt him that night to the point he didn't go home. I had found him fast asleep in an alleyway hugging his bag close_ _ the following morning._

_Guilt had eaten away at me despite Seoho saying everything was fine. Things weren't. He was obviously upset with me and would hide it behind his bright smile. Though, it would be _ _that_ _ night that neither of us would forget._

_We had met up at our usual time and sat on the jungle gym that time around. We mostly sat in silence until Seoho brought up problems he was having. They were pretty small and manageable. Then came the big one. He wanted to kiss his crush but didn't know how to approach it. He was asking me. My heart shattered into tinier pieces then. I had told him the ideal way I would have preferred to be kissed._

_Atop that jungle gym, I had shared my first kiss with Seoho, my best friend and crush. My mind swirled and came up with many possibilities as to why he did it. He pulled away and I took that opportunity to ask. His answer surprised me. I never would've thought he was crushing on me. He never made any moves nor showed signs. We ended up spending the night at the playground._


	4. Memory 4: Seoho

_Two weeks had passed since our first kiss. One week had passed since we started dating. Our friends teased Harin and I but were overall happy for us. Some claimed they predicted we'd end up together. Not much had really changed between us, except we held hands, kissed and cuddled now. I loved our nightly talks more since we had been more open since starting a relationship._

_We got personal, talking about our dreams and weird fantasies. I never thought that dating your best friend could also be devastating at times. We knew too much, overshared and would be hurt by secrets kept from each other. We mostly had good times anyway. One day I had gone over to Harin's and we had a movie marathon. I couldn't help but feel intoxicated by his scent as we cuddled. A part of me felt he did it on purpose. I had asked about it but he never told me. It became more obvious when he wore it whenever we had marathons._

_There was a time when he wore it out on a date. I asked him about that and his answer was "I felt like it". We went on plenty of dates to places, something low key like a picnic or high thrill like an amusement park. We did sometimes go out and play a bit of sports. Neither of us were good at them, so it made it funnier. Harin really was the one for me. He knew me better than I knew myself and vice versa._

_Sometimes it scared us how well we knew each other and it came to a point we had to draw a line. The first two months were the best times of my life dating Harin. If I could, I'd love to relive them._


	5. Memory 5: Harin

_I loved Seoho. I loved him more than my most treasured possession. We had started dating in our senior year and the end of high school drew near. We talked about how it made us feel and it forced us to decide what would become of us. I knew how much Seoho wanted to go to a certain school, and I worried that he'd give it up just to be with me._

_However, if he did go, he'd be pretty far from home, meaning we'd enter long distance. I wanted him to pursue his goals. I considered them more important than our relationship. Seoho was clearly conflicted that night and left without word. We didn't come to a conclusion that night._

_The next day he avoided me and refused to answer calls and reply to texts. It worried me that he wanted to break up. He did show up to the abandoned playground that night. He was crying. My instincts kicked in and I was holding him in my arms. I didn't ask. He would tell me at his own pace. Seoho had surprised me, telling me he couldn't decide what to do despite me backing him up all the way._

_So I told him again. Go where he knew he'd be happiest. It hurt thinking about him not choosing me. In the end, he chose to go far away, far from me._

_We had created a schedule of when we could video call. It wasn't as bad as we thought it to be. Then he stopped calling. He would either be too busy or not in the mood. I trusted Seoho. I knew he'd tell me if things weren't working anymore._


	6. Memory 6: Seoho

_I had runaway. I sat in the playground drenched from the rain. I didn't answer anyone who called or texted me. I couldn't live with myself. Going to that university, I thought everything would great. I would be happiest there. Harin had appeared with an umbrella. I didn't give him a chance to speak as I had run over to hug him tight._

_I made a mistake. I was always happiest by Harin's side. I was late in realizing it. Harin didn't ask questions and held me. It was one of the many things I loved about him. I told him everything. How I loved the classes and my roommate. How I hated being hit on and invited to parties that had drinking and drugs. How I liked the campus layout and my advisor. How I hated other students who purposefully interrupted classes._

_He still didn't ask questions and gave me gentle kisses instead. Harin was a gentle giant, my gentle giant. I told him I was transferring schools. I missed our playground talks, our weird dates and make out sessions. I missed my parents, my friends, my neighborhood. I did catch a cold from the rain the following day._

_Everyone was relieved to know I was okay. Mrs. Ju cared for and lectured me while I recovered in their home. It felt nice to be back, even if _ _I_ _ had to go back the next day._


	7. Memory 7: Harin

_Things were great for us. Our anniversary date was coming up and I had something special planned. What better way to celebrate our coming together with a small dinner in the playground where it all started? Though it'd be problematic if he already started to plan something. _ _It_ _ wasn't like he'd tell me as he'd want it to be a surprise after all_ _._

_I decided to proceed with my plan, hoping he didn't have anything planned. It was funny actually, us lying to the other about being busy when we were actually just checking over details about our anniversary. Seoho was really thorough when it came to things like special occasions. Though, sometimes I wished he'd slow down and do something simple._

_Our second anniversary had come around and I had expected him to arrive at my doorstep with flowers or a gift. He wasn't there. I figured he was waiting at school. He wasn't. In fact, he hadn't said anything to me until my last class for the day ended. He still had a class but wanted me to wait at school for him. what was he planning, I really wanted to know._

_We had eventually met up and we walked home together. He didn't have flowers nor a gift. It didn't seem like he planned anything either. So I asked him if we were meeting tonight. He agreed. Did he not want to celebrate today? I didn't know._

_I had gotten dressed up that night. I had a debate on whether to leave buttons unbuttoned or buttoned up. I left them unbuttoned. I hurried over to the playground to set up before Seoho arrived._

_The surprise went well. He was all smiles the entire night. He even told me my cooking was pretty good. I was still a bit saddened to see him empty handed. Despite that I trusted him. He had to have something._

_It was after we finished cleaning up he produced a small box from his bag and gave it to me. I excitedly opened it and smiled widely. It was a necklace I had been eyeing for a while but never had the time to buy it. I made sure he knew I was appreciative of it._

_We stood in silence as we weren't ready to part yet. He suddenly asked me if he could stay the night. Naturally I said it was okay._

_I worked on some homework as I had scarified time for our little dinner. I noticed Seoho was unusually quiet. He had wrapped his arms around me. It didn't fully register until he did something else. Was I ready for something like that? Definitely._


	8. Memory 8: Seoho

_Ever since I got a taste of it, I've wanted more, sometimes pestering Harin in the middle of the night. He never complained, but I was sure he didn't like it. I felt bad. So I took drastic measures. I started to distance myself and focus on bettering myself. That's what I told him as well._

_Then came a day we had a serious talk. He wanted to know what was up. Why I suddenly stopped wanting to go on dates, why I cut my visits short over to his place, why I stopped kissing him. So I was honest with him. I expected a bad reaction, but he was surprisingly understanding. He told me his frustrations about it and naturally it made me feel worse. Harin really was one of a kind._

_He wasn't hesitant to express his feelings about things and took my concerns into consideration. Harin. I still regret what I said to him afterwards. I was being too open about my feelings and unintentionally hurt his feelings. I didn't know that then._


	9. Memory 9: Harin

_I graduated single. I felt accomplished after finishing four grueling years of study. I even had a job waiting for me after an internship. Everything was great. I sat at home after graduation day, feeling the buzz of excitement die down. Something felt wrong._

_I know now what it was that I couldn't think of then. Seoho was missing. The friend I had made back in my last two years of middle school and became close with in my high school years and eventually dated. The old me couldn't figure it out for the life of me. So I stopped thinking about it._

_I went into work a few days later. I kept my options open when it came to dating. Though, it never seemed right when we went on dates. Something was missing. I never heard angel's sing when they laughed, I never saw the heavens in their smile and I never saw the stars in their eyes. They just weren't _it_._

_So I stopped dating. I didn't know then that my heart had already decided on my life partner that night on the jungle gym. An entire year passed since we last talked. We had met up for coffee during late spring early summer. He filled me in on what he had been doing ever since we graduated. He had also had a job lined up from an internship. He had recently gotten his own place._

_I wasn't ready for the bomb that he dropped after that. I gave him my congratulations then excused myself. I didn't have anything to do after meeting him. In reality I just needed to rest my heart. How did he find it? He had ran after me and held me back by my shirt. He didn't say anything, but his face said he wanted to._

_After a while he finally told me. He had never felt so happy to hear from someone. That his relationship had already ended and he didn't get a chance to tell me because I had suddenly left. He thought his ex was the one but his colors started to show. I decided to be honest with him. I wanted to get back together. No one ever made me feel the way he did. I was surprised to hear he felt the same way._

_We did get back together and it was a bit rocky at first. Our schedules conflicted most of the time, so we did our best to meet up when we could._


	10. Final Memory: Seoho

_Things worked out. We started living together a year later. Sure, we had arguments and fights, but we made sure to honor the rule of never sleeping apart no matter how upset we were._

_I could firmly say I loved Harin. There was something about him that I never felt with anyone else. To this day I still don't know what it is._

_On a day off we had, we made a trip back to the abandoned playground where everything started. We sat on the slides like we always did and talked about anything and everything. We reminisced about middle school, high school and college. Then came the topic of our breakup. We were honest with each other then, but it was still good to review what we could've done better and avoid it in the future._

_He teased me about the time I ran from school, how I was drenched head to toe from the rain. I teased him about how he was scared that night when we wanted to take things to next level and was tearing up._

_We continued to look back until our stomachs growled. I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to the playground, but my stomach was yelling at me._

_We had a nice lunch together, walked around a bit and did a little shopping. We decided to cook dinner at home to save money and use it as a bonding activity. It really was the best day off I ever had_

_Harin was my first love and I was his. Most people don't stay together with their first loves due to many reasons. I was glad I got to stay with mine._


End file.
